And One
by IceHeart161
Summary: I run, they chase. I hide, they seek. I fall, they kill. I need to survive.
1. Prologue

I can't say much now. Time is short. Who am I kidding? Time is always short. To short to live, not short enough to outlive. My name is Maya Stephans. I have been on the run from the Night World for a year. Why? You may ask. I was attacked last year; it's not that important. But talk about a rude awakening! One night I was sitting on the couch making fun, and loving, the latest Dawson's Creek episode, and the next I was running from vampires. Vampires! Can you believe it? I know I didn't.

Just a word to the wise, when you hear about a hip, new club with a dark theme - don't go. It'll save you a lot of pain. Though I guess I can't save _you_ any pain. If you've read this far you know too much. What you should do, is close this book right now and burn it. Then forget everything you've read. They can kill you for the little that you know already. Those are their laws. They see, but aren't seen. They know, but aren't known. We, the humans, are their prey. We can't help that, but we don't have to accept it. 

So do you want to know my story? Are you sure? Positive? Really, _really_ sure?

Okay.

So how do these things usually start…

Oh, yeah. You think you know, but you have no idea.

Here's my story.


	2. Chapter One

Thanks to Lex, Asher Mohr, AtheneMiranda, Shadow, and Wiggy for reviewing so long ago. I hope everyone likes, don't be a stranger to reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lesson one when running from a secret society of preternatural creatures: change who you are. My hair used to be red, now it's a mousy brown, my eyes are naturally green, now they to are brown. I used to wear very flashy clothes, but those attract way too much attention.

Which brings me to rule number two: blend in. My goal in life is to not be remembered five minutes after I leave a room. If no one sees or remembers me, they're going to have more trouble finding, and killing, me.

And the last rule I've made: stay in the crowd. It goes along with blending in. It's still relatively difficult to kill a person in a large crowd, not impossible, just difficult.

They've chased me across the continent. I don't know why. Perhaps quitting after an entire year would appear to be failure, and you can't disappoint the bosses with failure to kill one measly piece of vermin. That's what they call us, can you believe it? I couldn't, now I can.

I actually used to be a happy carefree girl, I doubt you can see that now. But I won't bother you with the boring details of my former life.

Rule three is what brought me to Chicago. I've lived in more than a dozen cities since I left home. No one is helping me. I depend on myself, though I do have the money my parents left me after they were killed by the vampires.

Anyway, back to Chicago. I was living in a Holiday Inn under the alias of Sarah Carter. Of course, I paid cash. After about three days I started to breathe again. I hadn't seen a vampire. They hadn't followed me. It wasn't a permanent settlement, I was living in a hotel. Once they stopped chasing me, I'd worry about settling. Surviving was my top priority at that moment.

There was a knock on the door; I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Housekeeping," a woman's voice said, she had a Puerto Rican accent.

I opened the door but kept the chain lock in place, "I'll be out in a minute." She nodded and went to the next room.

I packed a bag with all of my cash, a change of clothes, and my toothbrush. Hopefully I wouldn't have to run before I could gather my essentials, but it had happened before. I headed out of the hotel, walked to the L and went downtown. It was a sightseeing day.

It may sound a little strange to do sightseeing while on the run from vampiric murders, but it actually got kind of dull sometimes. When I wasn't running for my life, I mean. Water Tower Place was a big shopping area, so I headed there, and I could always go to the top of the John Hancock Building. Unlike most people, I love heights.

I hit Needless Markup, and Borders, I even went into the huge Marshall Fields. When I did get to the top of the John Hancock building around lunch time I spotted the first one. Vampire, I mean. He was a security guard. And he was looking at me rather intently. Apparently I had a large neon sign over my head saying, Target, and pointing. Maybe it made noises too.

There was a line to get back into the elevator, and I wasn't about to climb down all of those stairs. So I waited. It was important not to look like I was rushing. Maybe I just looked like the guys third cousin, Betty Sue. Yeah, right. That's it.

After I had my feet firmly on the ground again I stayed in the area. I had more area to run in the Greater Chicago Area than in a tiny Holiday Inn. The vampire didn't follow me, and I didn't see any others. Well, there was one in the café where I got a coffee, but he didn't even look at me. He was too busy reading the newspaper. If he let me be, I could return the favor.

"It's her," I heard a seductive voice say.

"Fuck," I whispered. I could almost feel those vampires breath on my neck. That was probably why all the hair there was standing up.

The newspaper reader said, "What are you doing here?" I guess he knew them. Three on one, well the odds had been worse before.

"_She_ knows about us." I continued to act oblivious. Maybe there was another girl in that little Starbucks that happened to know about the Night World. And did I mention that my grandpa was Santa Claus?

I could see the newspaper vampire. He raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that." The two vampires that had been behind me moved toward the other. They didn't say anything. Did I mention that vampires are telepathic? I stood up. If I could get outside, maybe I'd get away. They wouldn't attack me in public, too much chance for exposure.

'Don't react,' I heard a voice in my head say. It must have been newspaper guy. I didn't react. _'I don't want you dead. Let me keep these goons occupied. Don't bring any attention to yourself, whatsoever.'_ He didn't have to tell me twice. I figured he _did_ want me dead, but he was keeping the goons occupied. Probably just wanted to kill me himself. Maybe there was a reward on my head, or neck, as it were.

I heard a voice in my head say. It must have been newspaper guy. I didn't react. He didn't have to tell me twice. I figured he want me dead, but he was keeping the goons occupied. Probably just wanted to kill me himself. Maybe there was a reward on my head, or neck, as it were. 

I walked to the L station. Not running up the stairs to the train was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. And because I didn't run, I missed the train. I sat down and hugged my backpack in front of me. It wasn't really surprising when Newspaper Vamp sat down next to me. "Are _you_ going to kill me?" I asked tiredly.

"I told you I didn't want you dead." Funny, he sounded tired too.

I looked at him then, he had very bright silvery blue eyes, and light brown hair. His skin was darker than most vampires I'd seen. Maybe he was Mexican, or half black. "Well, that brings the number up to two."

"Let me take you back to where you're staying. I'll make sure you get there safe."

I laughed, it was bitter. "Sorry, babe, you saved my life, that doesn't mean I trust you." He didn't look older than twenty. That didn't mean anything, but I always guess people's ages based on appearance, it's a human thing. "You might want to be careful, the vamps are circulating a picture of you, with your new disguise, and with red hair. Good luck." He stood up.

"Why did you tell me that?" He was nice, for a vampire.

"I'll just say I'm a friend."

I considered that, "A vampire, and my friend?"

"I never said I was yours."


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks to Shiegra, Akasha11, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, and Twilight Enigma for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money off of it, unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

And he walked away, just like that. I never got a chance to reply, or anything. Of course, I couldn't think of a good reply, but that was beside the point. I hated vampires! Even the ones supposedly not trying to kill me were intentionally ambiguous about their intentions. I hopped on the train and went back to the hotel, there wasn't much other choice. That place was still safe, maybe.

No vampires in the lobby, none in the elevator. None in the hallway outside my room, and the best part, none _in_ my room. The sun was setting. I couldn't believe it was almost dark outside. Sometimes the day just flies by. I turned on ABC 7 news and opened a book. If there was any news of mysterious murders, not your run of the mill slice and dice or shooting, I wanted to know. Warnings are good. But there were no mysterious killings, nothing strange had happened at all. I was asleep by ten. If vampires were going to attack me, I wanted to be well rested.

I dreamt of my family that night, my mom, my dad, and even my brother, Evan. For those few moments of my dream, I could pretend they were all alive, and that we were a family again. But I knew better. Mom and Dad were both dead, I'd seen them, both of their throats slit, blood still gushing on to our white plush carpeting. I hadn't seen my brother, and I didn't actually know if he was alive or not. I hoped he was and that the Night World had left him alone. He was probably as dead as my parents.

The next morning my wake up call came at eight. No sense in waking up early if most places aren't open until at least nine. It was time to decide if I was going to leave or not. It was obviously smarter to leave. Vampires had seen me already, but it had only been three. And one wasn't necessarily hostile. Truth of the matter was, I simply didn't want to leave yet. I hadn't seen everything Chicago had to offer, and I wasn't bored of the place yet.

But vampires had seen me.

I was just as likely to die here as in New York, LA, New Orleans or any other city, I decided. They would expect me to leave anyway. Any sane person would. I guess it was lucky for me that I'm more than a little crazy. It's the only way to survive in this fucked up world. As far as I know anyway.

I was out of the hotel again by 9:30. I stopped at McDonalds for an Egg McMuffin and headed back downtown. Today was Navy Pier day. It must have been seven years ago, when my family came to Chicago for Dad's business. I remember Mom taking me and Evan on the huge Ferris Wheel and taking boat tour of the harbor. The captain had even let Evan and I take a turn at the steering wheel. What I would give to be eleven again.

I sat on a bench and watched the people. Okay, I was looking for vampires. Not the nice family kind, just the ones trying to kill me. The Pier wasn't as populated as it would have been on a weekend. Well, more space for me. Once I finished my people watching for the moment I walked into one of the many stores. It specialized in homemade jewelry. I bought a bracelet and a necklace, spending close to fifty dollars. I wasn't lying when I said I had enough money to survive.

I did mention I was raised to be a spoiled little rich bitch, right?

I was almost alone in the outdoor clothing store, just one blond boy who was probably fifteen or sixteen. I didn't wonder why he wasn't in school. If he wanted to play hooky, who was I to tell him no? It's not exactly like I'd graduated high school or anything.

When the boy turned around I had to do a double take. Just for an instant I thought he was Evan. I even almost said something. But I convinced myself he couldn't be. Even if he was still alive, he'd be in Ohio, not Illinois. Besides, Evan was probably dead. I rushed out of the store before I did something stupid, like ask him to identify himself or burst into tears.

At one end of the pier there is a safety fence to keep people from falling into the frigid waters of Lake Michigan. I leaned against the fence and stared out at the vast expanse of water in front of me. I'd heard somewhere that the lake was so deep in one place that even ships didn't go there. It may have been false, but I liked to believe it. There were several ships out there, but I still felt alone.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The lake?" I turned to the voice. What a surprise, my vampiric guardian angel.

"Are you following me?" I didn't want to exchange pleasantries with him.

"I asked a question first. It's standard for you to answer my question, then you reply with a question in kind. You might try something about the weather."

I looked up at the sky, "It's cold and gray out. And the lake looks fine. Are you following me?"

He shook his head, but it wasn't an answer to my question. It was exasperation. "Did your parents ever teach you manners?"

"I forgot them all after your kind killed them in cold blood." I turned my head from him, concentrating on the Lake again.

"Blood isn't cold in a living body. It's quite warm, actually." I scoffed and walked away. If he wanted to be disgusting, I didn't have to listen to it. "Wait!" I heard him call. Of course, I didn't wait. "Sarah, please wait!" He jogged after me.

"How do you know that name?" I turned around and asked him in a very unpleasant voice. Just because it wasn't my real name didn't make it inconsequential.

"Sources at the hotel," he shrugged, "We're everywhere."

I smiled tightly, "Just like cockroaches."

"Yeah," it sounded like a sigh. Obviously this guy had vampire problems. Well, I'd had human problems when I was normal. Maybe it happens to every species.

"Why are you tracking me?" I knew this couldn't be a coincidence.

He let out a deep breath, "I have some rights to wrong."

I was confused, "And I play into this how?" I know he wasn't the guy who attacked me a year ago. That guy was blond for one thing, and he had the weirdest eyes, they kept changing colors. Something occurred to me, "You don't by any chance have a hero complex? Are you looking for a damsel in distress?" Cause I sure as hell ain't one, I thought.

He actually laughed. "Not really a hero complex. And no, not a damsel, those kind of girls are really hard to come by these days. I don't know whether to damn or thank woman's lib."

It was my turn to smile. "Are you going to tell me why you chose me?"

He shook his head, "Not yet."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you at least going to tell me your name."

He smiled widely, "Not yet." Then he had the nerve to walk away.

Again.

I was starting to get sick of this.

* * *

So, now go review, you'll feel good about yourself for doing it.


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks to Dog's die in hot cars, mental twitch sh33r's, enchantednight84, and PisceanWisdom for the reviews oh so many months ago. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with my other story Security (insREADITert sublREADITiminal mesREADITsage heREADITre) I don't know how my schedule for righting this will work, deal with it

**Chapter 3**

I pushed away from the railing and started walking to the other end of the Pier. It wasn't that I wasn't worried about vampires attacking me in broad daylight, at this point, I was starting to not care either way. Eighteen years old, and semi-suicidal, gee, isn't life grand? But I wasn't suicidal enough to not pay attention to my surroundings. I heard footsteps behind me, not to strange in a public attraction, but they stood out. They gave off the telltale click, click, click of men's dress shoes. And few men wore dressy shoes to a tourist attraction. I ducked inside one of the restaurants near the street and headed for the bathrooms. He followed me. I spun around and he didn't bother to hide, maybe that was a good sign, I wasn't sure. "Friend or foe?"

He raised an eyebrow. Why do all bad guys, not to mention bad boys, have that ability? Are they born with it? Every time I try I end up looking like I was hit by a bus, and then the plastic surgery went wrong. "Of whom?" He sounded European. Don't they all?

"Jabba the Hut. Who do you think, dumbass?" Okay, way to go, pissing off Mr. Ambiguous number two.

That actually caught him off guard. Score one for me. "You dare insult me? You are nothing but a piece of filth! Vermin!" I guess that answered the friend or foe question. "My lord will wipe your kind from the face of this Earth."

Oh, joy, a crazed zealot vampire, aren't those fun? "Listen, I just want to go to the bathroom, and though I feel slightly insulted by the vermin comment, I'll let it slide. So, how about you go your way, I'll go mine, and we'll pretend this never happened." Rule number one when dealing with crazed zealots, keep them confused.

He rushed at me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran into the women's bathroom. It had a lock on the inside. That wouldn't keep him out for long, but it would by me some time. I threw the lock, just a moment before he slammed into the metal door, it held. There was a small window, of course it was set up on the wall, so no perverts could look in. Damn people wanting their privacy! Thankfully, like most nice women's restrooms, this one had a seating area with a chair and a couch. I opted to move the chair. It sounded like the lock would give at any second.

Dammit! The window wasn't made to be opened, I banged on it with my fists, but it wasn't glass, it was plastic.

Great, just great.

I got down from the chair and searched frantically. Where was the conveniently placed fire hydrant when I needed it. Apparently nowhere. There was a fire hose, though, thank you, fire safety laws. I smashed open the glass with the little glass smasher hammer provided with all fire hoses and dragged it to the window. I beat at the window furiously, I could see the door frame starting to give. Finally, after an eternity, the window fell out and landed ominously on the ground below. No matter what I did, the eight foot fall would hurt. Especially since I was going head first. Fuck it, I dove.

I turned my body enough to land on my ass. Painful, but not life threatening. I heard the door give on the inside. The vamp may have not been a genius, but there was only one other exit in that room. I started running. Every time I had the option to turn, I went right. It was something my mom told me once. Whenever she was lost, she went right and ended up where she was supposed to be. Hopefully, it would work for me too. I did skip one turn, it looked like a dead end, and I wasn't stupid enough to check it out. After several minutes I stopped, I didn't think the vamp was done following me, but I just couldn't go any farther.

I looked around, Navy Pier was far behind me, I could even see the Lake anymore. That was good, now, all I needed to know was where I was. A street sign, I needed a street sign. There was one, only a few feet away. But even better, there were stairs to the L station. Time to go back to the hotel and get the hell out of Chicago.

I paid the fee to board the train and sat down near the door. Amazingly, there were few people in my car. About five other people got on with me. No one challenged me for my seat, I must have looked mighty pissed. Eventually, the train arrived at my stop. I was one among a brave few to venture into this part of town. At least I was almost out of this godforsaken city. Two attacks in two days don't do anything for tourism. The hotel lobby was almost deserted. I went to my room and, as my hand closed on the handle, I noticed that the lock was broken.

Shit, shit, shit.

Well, I had everything I could possibly need in my handy, dandy backpack. No point in risking my life for something I could buy elsewhere. I walked back to the front desk. "Hello," I told the clerk, "I'd like to check out. Something's come up with my family and I need to leave immediately."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she gushed, using her salesperson fake charm, "Is everything alright."

Plausible story, hmm, "My grandma died, she was only 72, took a horrible fall down some stairs. Broke her neck." The clerk looked horrified, I almost laughed.

"I'm so sorry," now she sounded serious. What did I care? It wasn't like I was going to tip her. She put a form on the desk. "Just sign here and everything will be set." I signed. "Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Of course, I wish I didn't have to cut my trip short. Grandmum was a batty old witch anyway, but Mom would absolutely _kill_ me if I didn't show up to the funeral, so I must be off, back to Idaho. It's freezing there, you know?" Hopefully, she'd tell whatever vampire that asked her that the poor girl was headed to Idaho for a funeral. I had to hope for one bit of good luck. Human nature, and all.

I walked out onto the street. "Hey, Chad," I said. Why wasn't I surprised that my vampiric anti-hero was here. Just in time to see me rescue myself.

"Chad?"

I shrugged, "You won't tell me your name and Angel's been used. Chad is as good a name as any. Or would you rather be Heathcliff?"

"Chad is fine." Great, now he was going to be stuffy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you." Didn't he just tell me he wasn't a hero a few hours ago? His answer was a lie in so many ways.

"You're late."

This time, I walked away.

* * *

Go, be good, review


	5. Chapter Four

I love this story, I really do. But it's also the hardest one to write of the five or so I have in progress. So, I'm sorry for the six month wait, and I'll try to be better, I promise. If you reviewed, thank you times a million.

**Chapter Four**

I didn't get far, but then again, I didn't expect to. There was no way Chad, or whoever he was, would let me get the upper hand in our little banter war. "Evan Stephans is alive."

That stopped me in my tracks. The bastard! He knew who I was, didn't tell me, and was lying about my dead brother. I turned around, ready to kill him. Of course, I was smarter than that, at least this time. "We both know that you're lying."

"I can bring you to him."

I laughed, that was rich. "Right, but, you see, I'm not interested in dying today."

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

"Is it 'Let's Say Every Cliché in the Book Day'? Honestly, if you tell me to go into the light…" I turned away, no more of his bullshit for me, thank you very much.

But, him being a vampire and all, he grabbed my wrist, hard. "You're a stupid, scared little girl. Did you know that?" He was right in my face. If I tried, I could lick him.

I didn't try.

He let go of my wrist and pushed me away. I straightened out my jacket. "I'm trying to help you!" He hissed, "If you'd stop being a sarcastic bitch for a minute, maybe you'd see that not everyone is a bad guy."

I met his eyes and looked at him for a long moment, until I knew that he was listening and understanding, "In the past year, I have _had _to see everyone as a potential enemy, and, baby, I've always been the bitch you see in front of you. If you don't like it, well then you can just fuck off." I turned around and walked away for real this time.

"Maya!"

By 'for real' I, of course, meant until he called out my real name. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"I already told you no."

"So, you know my name, have some pictures, and, at the very least, know about my brother. And yet, I just know that you're a vampire. I know life's not fair, but this is real shit."

"You're right, this is shit."

He was not supposed to agree with me. 1001 Rules of How To Banter With a Potential Enemy and/or Friend forbid it. Or it would if such a book existed, maybe I'd write it.

"So, come with me, to Starbucks, there has to be one around the corner, or within three blocks, it is, after all, a law. And I'll explain everything."

Damn, he really sounded truthful, but, "I still can't trust you, not even that far."

"I can only give you my word. If I tell you to keep a weapon pointed on me, someone may see, and I'm still faster than you. If I tell you some secret that I've told no one else, I can just kill you, and no one else will no. So, take my word and get a coffee on me, or leave here now, and you'll probably dead within a month."

"What makes you think that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "How many times have you been attacked in the last few days?"

Well, that was a good point.

"If you're lying to me, and you kill me, I am going to haunt you for all of eternity."

He smiled, I couldn't tell if he was laughing inside because he thought I was funny, or because he was going to kill me later. I was hoping it was the former. It would really suck if it was the latter.

Literally.

Okay, that pun even sickened me.

We walked two blocks down the street, and, lo and behold, there was a Starbucks. I ordered a black coffee, and he got a cappuccino.

"What?" he asked when I rolled my eyes at his drink. I just shook my head. We sat against the wall, near the bathrooms. It was the most secluded area in the small room.

"So, how does this work now? Do I have to ask you a bunch of questions and get frustrated when you answer only exactly what I ask, or are you just going to tell me everything?"

"Define everything."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I was supposed to be the sarcastic one. "Can you just do the story thing?"

"Story thing? Such an eloquent way of putting it."

I showed him my most eloquent, and longest, finger. "You brought me here to tell me what the fuck is going on, and now you're joking as if my life wasn't at stake and we were…I don't even know! So, please, just tell me what you brought me here to tell me."

He nodded, and I could see his posture and facial expression change back to the 'Mr. Serious' persona. "My name is Ben Kelley. I'm a made," he glanced at the other people in the room, "You-know. And I work for Circle Daybreak."

"I don't know what that is."

He paused, thinking of a way to describe it in what I like to call 'Muggle' terms. "It's a group where everyone from all groups comes together. Our ultimate goal is to get rid of the racism in our world. But right now, there's a lot of fighting going on, and people like you get caught in the crossfire."

"Okay." I didn't like the fact that I was caught in any kind of crossfire. My problems were supposed to be personal, damn it.

"Last year, right before everything happened to your family, we received word from someone in your town that something could happen. We were too late for your parents, but we found your brother. Until the photos surfaced, you were presumed dead. Your brother saw a picture, one of the older ones when you looked more like your old self, and he recognized you. That was two months ago. We've been searching for you ever since."

That sounded plausible.

"Why are they chasing me so hard?"

"You know, and that's enough reason for them. Though usually they give up. My best guess is that someone high up on the inside is gunning for you."

Oh, joy.

"Circle Daybreak can protect you, and you'll be able to live. I can give you your brother and a life back, but you have to trust me."

And there was the problem with this whole situation. How could I trust a man, a vampire, that I'd only met a few days ago. In any other situation I could try, but this was my life, and there were only two people who I trusted with it, my doctor and myself.

"How can I trust you, Ben? I've been running from your kind for a year. I makes me a little biased against you."

"I haven't tried to kill you, have I?"

"And that means you won't? That's a weak defense and you know it."

He looked frustrated, and, honestly, I didn't blame him for it. "My God, stop pretending that you're so damn special. You're not. There are, what, six billion other people on the planet? And though your petulance is raising my homicidal tendencies, I have no intention of killing you." The last sentence came out in a harsh whisper.

Finally, he was acting like a person is supposed to when they're made. "Is my brother really in Chicago?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that he is?"

"I want you to take me to him."

"And the girl finally comes to her senses."

I rolled my eyes, "You can stop now."

We left the building and headed for the L station. After more than twenty minutes, we got off. The buildings were mostly brick, and though they were older, they hadn't fallen into a state of disrepair. We walked for five more blocks until we were at an apartment complex. "Circle Daybreak owns the building." He told me as we entered, "The basement has a conference room and a gym for training. The first floor has been renovated to be a kitchen and common room. There are fifteen rooms here, and we have thirty-three residences."

"How convenient."

"It is. I'll call your brother down." There was a phone on the counter. He only punched in two numbers, so it was probably some kind of house phone. He talked for a minute and then hung up, "He'll be down shortly."

I nodded and sat on a couch. Somehow, after all this time, it seemed anticlimactic to find out about my brother like this. It still wasn't real. It wouldn't be real until I saw him. The boy I'd seen at that store earlier entered the room. He sat in a chair and looked at me. What do you say to a person you've thought was dead for a year? We had the same problem.

"What's up?" He finally said.

I started to laugh. That was Evan for you. It probably wasn't the right thing to say, but it worked. I shrugged and said, "You know, the usual."

I kind of wanted to hug him, but we'd never been the hugging type. It just wasn't our thing. So, I just asked him, "Do we hug now, or something?"

It was his turn to laugh, "I don't really know."

I heard someone else enter the room, "Hey, Ben," he said, and I turned around to look at him. When I got a good look my eyes widened. He was a vampire, it was easy to tell, and I recognized him.

Oh God, did I recognize him.

Shit.

* * *

I love reviews large and small. Seriously, all of them, if you want to leave six, I'll love them all. Or something like that.


End file.
